What We Call Science!
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: Bulma and Chichi are working on an experimental serum when Goku interrupts them; the two girls exposed to the fumes they find their bodies changing and their minds becoming clouded. Goku is in for a BIG surprise, only question is; is it good or bad? (GokuxBulmaxChichi) Requested by TurbokatDragon239.


**A/N: This is a long awaited request, but I am so happy it is done! My arms are still killing me from yesterday. Please enjoy this THREESOME!**

 **Capsule Corp. 1 Year After defeat of King Piccolo:**

"And this is what we call "Science!" Bulma smiled, holding up a vile of pink liquid in the air, her short blue hair waving across her eyes. The blue-haired genius was just putting the finishing touches on a new serum formula of hers. It was designed to increase the sexual appeal of different animals so that endangered ones could reproduce at a much faster rate.

Bulma had been working on this tonic for quite some time now, she was having trouble handling all the different vials, luckily though, Chichi was over for the day and had volunteered to help her in her project.

"Thanks again for the help, Chichi" Bulma smiled at her friend, passing her another item. The bluennette had her hair cut short, as it would be the day Raditz would arrive, her large double D boobies stretching the confines of her tube top just as her lab coat fluttered around them, her short skirt snug around her thighs.

"It's my pleasure, besides." Chichi laughed. "I wouldn't mind having my name on the label too!" The Son wife was clad in her usual attire, blue Chinese dress, the sort of dress that showed of her muscular thighs and perky C cup boobs, the material clinging to her hips. If one were to look close enough it would be clear just how naughty she was being that day…

Bulma giggled along with her, neither woman noticing the new person entering the room, a bright smile adorning his cheeks. _Oh! There she is!_ Was all Goku could think before his eyes caught sight of the bluennette's humougius melons. _There she is…_ He rethought his original thought.

The women were yet to notice him so he contuned to ogle them, his eyes running over their round curves and soft breasts. Finally deciding that it would be weird if they caught him, he made his presence known.

"Bulma!" A loud voice thundered behind the women, breaking their concentration.

"Wah! Goku!" Bulma screamed, her attention gone, she dropped the vile she was holding, the entire thing falling into the concoction.

'WHOOSH!' A spray of pink mist shot into the air, wafting into the noses of both women, a chain reaction starting deep within their bodies…

"Nooo!" She cried. "It's ruined! I can't believe it's ruined!" Bulma's masterpiece had been destroyed when she was so close to finishing it!

"Goku! What's the matter with you?" His wife yelled at him, her hands going straight to her hips as she chewed out her dopey husband.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bulma. Can I make it up to you somehow?" Goku asked, his voice now concerned, his eyes finally leaving her heaving bosoms. Lucky her they hadn't bounced out yet. Oh, how he was happy that day…

Picking up a series of vials, Bulma chucked them, one after another at the idiotic saiyan. "Get! Out! Of! My! Lab!" She screamed, her large DD boobies jiggling in her lab coat.

Dodging most of them, Goku was finally struck by a green one, the substance leaking out all over him; he dashed out of the room. _Kami! What is this stuff? I've gotta get it off!_ He screamed in his head. Running down the hallway; he made his way towards the shower.

With Goku now gone; the women alone.

"Don't you think you went just a little overboard?" Chichi asked her friend, Bulma's snarling expression staring back at her.

"Are you kidding me?" She screamed at Goku's wife. "He ruined my…my…what…what's happening? I feel woozy…" Bulma stuttered. Flattening her lab coat against her body, her tube top sank a little lower, even more soft flesh beginning to peek out.

Chichi could feel it too, it was as if her vision was becoming pink, she could feel her body heating up as well.

"Bulma…what…what is this feeling?" Chichi held her chest, her C cup boobs swelling in her hands.

"HUH! Chichi!" Bulma gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Before her very eyes, Chichi's boobs expanded in her dress, growing from modest C cups to a pair of huge double F cups!

"Oh my Kami…" The Son girl grabbed her breasts in her dress, the huge melons bouncing in her hands.

"They're…they're huge!" Bulma approached her friend, as gently as possible she put her hands under the newly groan melons, slowly hefting them in her palms.

Her fingers sinking into the blue silk, she winced. "Ah! And they're really sensitive!" Looking over at Bulma, she had to ask. "Why aren't you affected?"

"They're really heavy too!" Bulma mouthed, as she moved over to the other woman, gently hefting one huge boob in her hands; although she did not discover the strange feeling in her chest until it was too late. _Damnit! She's bigger than me now!_ Was her last thought before it happened to her too.

"Agh!" Stumbling back a few steps, Bulma cringed as she looked down, now her chest was expanding! Her already large double D cups growing and jiggling until they were big and juicy double Gs! The fabric of her tube top now even tighter than ever, it actually ripped apart at the sheer size of her endowments, the pale globes bouncing on her chest.

"Bulma…" Chichi could barely believe her eyes. _And here I thought I was finally going to be bigger than her._ Her mind reeling, she stared into the bluennette's blue eyes, looking for some explanation for what had happened.

"Oh…wow…" Bulma held her head; the Briefs woman suddenly felt a pounding in her skull, just as she could feel a fire beginning to stir down below. "What happened?" She looked over at her friend, a blush now adorning the other woman's cheeks.

"Chichi…" She continued. "Do you feel that?"

The Son wife could feel it too, a burning down there…a yearning for something hard, something stiff…something…manly. "Yes…" She looked in the direction that Goku left in before returning her gaze to her overly endowed friend. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She grinned.

"Oh yeah…" Bulma wiggled her way out of her clothes, her skirt falling to the floor just as she stripped herself out of her panties, the black material fluttering to the floor.

Bulma's blue hair contrasted perfectly with her porcelain skin, she spent so much time inside doing her work; she was even paler than the Son woman, who frequently did outside chores. Now that they were nude, Bulma's gigantic double G boobies seemed larger than life! Her pale pink areolas sticking out from her round, bouncy flesh. Her pink slit too, was completely bare, her body shimmering with a soft glow. Chichi thought she looked like a sex goddess incarnate.

"Are you ready for a little…fun?" She asked her friend, Chichi's gaze now finally breaking contact with her rack.

"Huh? Oh, sure!" Standing up straight again, Chichi shed her clothing as well. Her blue dress falling by the wayside, she too displayed her body before the airs of the lab. While not as curvy as the bluennette, Chichi's toned form made for quite the enticing dish, her strong thighs and wide hips would make any man beg, not to mention the small tuft of hair above her entrance to heaven.

Bulma took a moment to run her eyes over her friend. _Wow! She really has grown!_ Her blue orbs scanning the raven-haired beauty's tantalizing double F cups, she couldn't help feeling inferior to her…until she remembered how she had been affected too. Double Fs or not; _it looks like Bulma is still on top!_ She smirked, her small hands weighing her huge melons in their grasp.

Goku, meanwhile, had ran off to the shower, his clothes soaked in the sweet smelling liquid that now pulsed through the women's blood; he had no idea just how screwed he was…or just how much he was about to screw them.

"Boy, I hope I didn't make Bulma too mad!" He scrubbed the soap suds into his thick, black hair. "I really didn't mean to annoy her; I just wanted to see what they were up to!" As busy talking to himself as he was; the man failed to sense the two vixens entering the bathroom.

His nude back to them, Goku could not see their eyes raking over his body, his pert ass being food for their naughty eyes…

 _He's so strong…_ Bulma's pink vision continued to scan over the nude man, a certain piece of a horse dangling between his legs. _And thick…_

"Oh, Goku?" Chichi called, her voice low and seductive, she came up behind the warrior, her large rack jiggling with each step.

Slipping into the shower with him, the water hit her instantly, flattening her black hair against her milky skin and causing her red nipples to harden.

"Chichi!" Goku gasped, turning around, he found his tough pecs being overwhelmed by her newly grown womanly pillows.

"Chichi…" His eyes fell lower, scanning across miles of soft, white boobflesh. "What happened to you?"

The woman gave one soft giggle before pulling his head down to meet hers, her lips crashing against his, she shoved her tongue into his mouth, relishing in his manly taste.

"Ooomh!" The sounds of his struggle slowly started to fade as she continued her assault, pressing his tongue on more and more until it began to fight back, the knowledge that she would soo be dominated, making her hard nipples press into his skin.

"You're pretty hot today…" Goku grinned. Taking his lips away from hers, he leaned down to her silken breasts, the huge boobies, were capped with little red tips, just right for feasting.

Goku grabbed one of Chichi's huge boobies in one hand, and moving the yummy flesh through his fingers, he rammed his mouth into the top, miles of soft flesh moving into his mouth as suckled her, drawing moans and screams from the woman.

"Gah! Goku!" Her moans flowed through the room. Grabbing hold of each boobie, he juggled them in his hands, letting their weight sit in his palms before bouncing them again, letting her globes jiggle against his face. _They're huge! I can barely get my hands around one of them!_ The man's thoughts ran wild with the many things he could do to such an overendowed wife.

To the woman it felt like the torture was going on forever! For minutes on end, Goku sucked and grabbed her new FF cup boobies, letting them fall from his mouth before sucking them back up again, jiggling them and squishing them into every shape he had dreamed of. "And here I thought Bulma had a huge rack!" Goku's thoughts escaped him, luckily though, they did not escape a certain nude bluennette.

"Really now?" Bulma smirked. Waltzing into the room, she caught Goku completely by surprise. "You think Chichi is bigger than…me?" Standing before the soaked saiyan, Bulma presented herself like a bride on her wedding night.

Goku. Was. Shocked.

Gone were Bulma's double Ds, now where they had sat were a pair of double Gs! The massive mounds of perfectly round boobflesh just begging for his attention.

Chichi's boob falling from his lips, Goku approached her. "Bulma…I'm…I'm very sorry about your project…I just…Bulma?" He looked up. While the man was apologizing, Bulma was busying herself with inspecting the saiyan's equipment.

 _Now that's what I call a man…_ She licked her lips, the sight of his long cock swinging between his legs making her soaking wet. Taking the surprised man by the hand; Bulma set it on one massive boob, "Pretty nice; aren't they?" She asked, looking up into his eyes, she told him exactly what she wanted him to do.

"Bulma…" He gasped one last time, his fingers now sinking into a breast far larger than the ones his wife had just offered him.

"Why don't you have a taste…my strong saiyan?" Bulma winked at him, her smirk never fading.

His eyes glowing with hunger, that was all the go ahead Goku needed. Pulling the woman to him, he mashed his fingers into her bouncy orbs, the ivory skin giving way as he began playing with them, molding them in his grasp.

"Oh!" Bulma let out a sweet gasp, her lips parting as he groped her. It was such an amazing feeling! Such strong hands were mandhandlong her! Her super sensitive skin felt like it was on fire!

With every grope and squeeze, Goku turned the woman on even more. Looking down, he admired the way his tanned hands looked on her pale boobies, the mounds of flesh being completely defenseless against his hungry attacks. "Wow! Bulma! Your boobies are huge! And they weigh a ton! How can you stand up with them?" His lust-filled compliments struck her core like a hammer.

"Well…" She grinned. "It's nice having a man hold them for me…" Another moan shooting out of her lips, she grabbed the man by the back of his head, and using all her strength, she forced him into her bosom, a pink nipple thrusting into his mouth.

"Goku!" She screamed now, his tongue ravenously attacking her nipple. Even though the pink bud had been the original invader, now it was taken prisoner, the sensitive nub being tortured in the confines of the man's mouth!

 _I'm actually sucking Bulma's boobs! Oh, Kami! I can't believe it!_ For his part, the man was enjoying this greatly. He was now playing with the rack he had craved for so long. For years since he had matured, he had wanted to fuck his oldest friend, now here, in her shower, he felt like that was exactly what he was going to do!

Bulma's globes felt like sweet marshmallow, their hard peeks being the perfect little candies for him to nibble on, her body quaking with each harsh grope and suck.

Standing up on her own now, Chichi watched as her husband enjoyed a rack that had once more overshadowed hers. Grabbing the soft melons with both hands, he smooshed them into every shape he could think of, each time they bounced back to their normal orb shapes he would mess them up again, marveling at how with a couple bounces they were perfectly normal once more. A boobie in each hand, he switched between the two, swirling his tongue around each aching tip, prodding the pink nub until the bluennette was screaming in bliss.

Chichi's gaze lowering to that massive cock of his, she felt like it was time she had some more fun…

Goku was still busy enjoying Bulma's assets, his hands harshly groping her while he switched between kissing her lips and sucking her nipples. His tongue now half way down her throat, he felt something hot on his cock.

"Oomph!" His tongue popping out of the bluennette, he looked down, the sight of his wife's warm lips inches from his lower head meeting him.

"Chichi…" He panted, hoping she would do exactly what he thought she was going to do.

"That's right." She grinned up at him, her eyes informing him of his cock's fate. "Chichi…" With that, she sucked him into her mouth.

"Ergh!" The sensation was incredible! Goku fell back against the shower wall as she began her duty, his organ sliding down her throat.

Wrapping her tongue around his hard rod, she pumped him for all he was worth; running her pink muscle up and down his length as if she were playing a musical instrument, not that she was very far off with all the sounds he was making.

"Ah! Chichi! Ergh!" He moaned again, his head shaking from side to side with every lick and slurp she made against him.

Bulma could only watch with widened eyes as the biggest piece of equipment she had ever seen was slowly consumed by the small woman, inch by inch she sucked him in, her efforts at milking him of his seed never failing.

"Ah! Chichi! I'm gonna!" Goku screamed, his muscles tightening, he could feel it coming.

"Come in my mouth!" She gurgled around him, her saliva blocking out most of what she said, her tongue made up for it though as it gently ran around the edges of his cock head, outlining every ridge with the tip before circling around the slit at the top, prodding it for the juice she craved.

"AHHHH!" His screams of pleasure echoing throughout the room, he came in her sweet lips.

Chichi's eyes popped open when his seed burst into her mouth, the small cavern being quickly filled, she tried to swallow what she could, but it was too much, releasing him from her mouth she watched as he pumped the rest of his cum out onto her large breasts, her pale melons becoming coated in his essence.

"Oh…my…Kami…" Bulma mouthed, her body yearning for the man's delicious juice. All this was simply too much for the bluennette to watch however, as the saiyan male leaned back, his cock spent, she kneeled down in front of him, and beside his wife.

"Need a hand with this?" She grinned at the other woman as she took Goku's softening shaft in her small hands.

Goku tensed immediately, his cock was super sensitive from the orgasm he had just had, but Bulma didn't care. She wanted him and she wanted him now!

"Bulma!" His gasped reached her ears just as the bluennette gently suckled him, her red lips encircling his pained cockhead and slurping out the last of his nectar.

"Ugh!" He could see it, his oldest friend carefully slurping out the last of his seed before swallowing it, a strange pink haze in the back of her eyes.

"Ohmmmm…" Bulma smiled up at him, licking the last of him from her lips. "You're delicious, Goku…I want." She nodded at Chichi, her hands picking up her oversized melons. "Some more…"

Shuffling over so that they kneeled on either side of his cock, the two women brought up their enormous boobies, and taking his hardening cock in-between them, they started giving Goku the best boobfuck of his life!

"Agh! Uhghh!" Goku's pleasured sounds filled the room; four large, soft pieces of flesh now ran up and down his aching cock, their hard nipples boring into him every few seconds. Looking down, Goku could barely figure out where to look! Two sets of eyes, one blue, the other black staring up at his while they ran him between them.

The scene looked almost comical, two pairs of massive melons, one larger than the other, wrapped around the most well-endowed man on the planet.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Goku?" Bulma smirked. "I know you've wanted to fuck these for a long time…" Her super pale boobies softly squishing around his rod, her small hands barely being able to lift them all the way up.

"You…you knew?" He stuttered, another wave of pleasure overtaking him.

"Of course!" Her smirk broadened as she tried to tighten her boobies' grip on him. "I've seen the looks you give me in a bikini…" She flicked some hair to the side. "I didn't lose my top last summer for nothing." She winked.

"Don't forget me, Goku." Chichi smiled warmly up at him, her big eyes, and round orbs urging him to come now. "Remember that day in the lake? How you tied me up with vines and…" She blushed bright red, unable to repeat what he had done to her, the thought just too much for her body right now.

His mind going back to the event, Goku recalled how he had done just that, tied her up in the vines of a tree, her nude body hanging there for anyone to see while he fucked her, her hands and legs held still, she could only lean back and moan as he had his way with her, her body belonging to his.

"Bulma…Chichi…" He could barely get their names out properly. The explosion within him building up.

"Cum on me, Goku…" Bulma's big eyes looked up at him, begging him to defile her with his manly spunk, urging him to mark her as his.

"Aghhh!" That was all he could take, the women squishing him between their massive melons, he came, his cock shooting spurts of white cum into the air like a volcano, it rained down on the women, covering them in his salty seed.

"Oh, yeah…Goku!" Bulma moaned, collecting some off of her boobies and sticking it into her mouth, she savored his taste, rolling him around between her teeth; she did not see a figure looming over her until it was too late.

"Ah!" She squawked, the busty bluennette being roughly pushed onto her back, that same figure looming above her.

"G…Goku?" She whimpered, the feeling of his eyes roaming over her now, she knew what was coming next. He wanted her…and she knew damn well she wanted him!

"Ah!" With another soft thud, Chichi landed on top of her, the bluennette's huge boobies being squished by the smaller ones of Chichi.

"Goku! What are you?" Bulma gasped, the martial artist on top of her, she could feel Chichi's nipples digging into her milkier boobies, her soft flesh was somehow being attack by another, smaller rack, and the mere thought of it drove the woman wild!

Suddenly a tongue forced its way into her mouth. _OMK! Chichi is making out with me!_ Bulma screamed in her head as the other woman dominated her, her lips devouring her own, she could feel her tongue being molested in her own mouth, Chichi's muscle forcing it to the floor and having its way with it.

Just as things seemed crazy enough already, Bulma felt a pair of small hands on her boobies, Chichi's slim fingers sunk into Bulma's huge rack, roughly groping and squeezing the poor flesh just like her husband had done.

"You like having the biggest boobies, Bulma?" Chichi released her from her mouth now, both women's hormones running wild.

"Yes…" Bulma replied apprehensively, the feeling of her boobies being harassed by another woman making her drip with need.

"Well then this is what you get!" With another smirk, Chichi got back down to groping and squeezing Bulma's melons in ways that only a woman knew how. She grabbed each nipple and pulled them away from the rest of her rack, tweaking and twisting them until they were bright red.

It felt so wrong! Another woman toying and abusing her sensitive body, yet at the same time Bulma could not find the strength to push her away!

The poor bluennette writhed on the floor of the shower, the hot water beating down on her; she could feel something hot sliding between her pussy…and her assailant's.

"GOKU!" They both suddenly yelled in unison as his cock pierced the space between their lips, spreading both women open as he began pumping the space between their peaches.

"Goku" was right! The man was now on top of both women, his hungry gaze scanning over them; he picked up the pace, slamming his cock in between their bodies just as his hands wiggled their way between their boobies, happily groping two sets of globes at the same time!

 _Now that is just taking advantage!_ Bulma thought, her body being attacked from all sides by the Son couple. Goku's hand on one boob and Chichi's on the other, the bluennette had no chance against them, her fragile feminine frame completely up for grabs to the lusty pair.

"Agh! Goku! Please!" Bulma's screams of ecstasy filtered through his ears, her body was burning up! She felt like she could only see pink; the serum she had inhaled was starting to accelerate!

Goku was not listening though, now he was the hungry one! As the women were the ones to originally attack him; now, he was on them, his strong hands grabbing huge handfuls of boobflesh, he pounded his hard cock in between them, running over both of their clits at once!

"Honey!" Chichi gasped when he felt him in her, his hands and cock ravaging her form in ways she had never known before. "Please! Cool down! Ahhh!"

Smiling with the lust of a thousand men, Goku gripped the women's juicy butts, his fingers sinking into the firm flesh as he pounded harder into them, each thrust drawing out another moan and yet another bounce from the slippery melons squished between the two.

"Goku! Please! I…I'm!" Bulma's final pants reach his ears just as she came, her dripping peach exploding around his cock, further lubing him up as he continued to pound the women.

Now Chichi was the one to come, her pussy quaking, is sprayed her juices all over her man and Bulma, the bluennette whimpering as she was defiled by a woman as well as a man.

The moans of the heated women were simply too much for Goku; his climax nearing, her he pulled out from between them, his cock now plunging into Chichi for several thrusts, he withdrew again, shoving his meat deep into Bulma' silken core, he repeatedly fucked each woman, pulling out after several seconds just to ravage the other.

Goku was doing it! He was fucking the two sexiest women he knew! His wife Chichi and now his oldest friend, Bulma! Fucking their supple bodies as if they were his own private playgrounds; and at the exact same time! How much better could this day get?

His end drawing near, Goku was about to withdraw from Bulma when her pussy caught him, her lips holding tight around him, he couldn't help what happened next.

"AGHHH!" His head leaning back, he screamed as he emptied himself into her, his cum filling her pink hole entirely.

"Oooooohhh…Goku…..!" Bulma's hot moans finally set his cock free, his seed overflowing from her clit. Now he was finally able to pull free.

"Goku!" Chichi gasped one final time. Not wanting to miss out on being filled, she directed his cock inside her hole, where he finished his load, her peach now dripping with just as much cum as the woman whose boobies she continued to harass.

"Ugh…" Goku fell back now, his energy spent, he gazed upon the two vixens who had stalked him here, now they were the prey, their sensitive, pink bodies filled with his seed and abused by his hands. "If only Master Roshi were here to see this…" He chuckled, his master would be so proud of his success with the ladies.

 _How about "No"._ Both women thought at the same time. They had never thought of it before, but going anywhere near the old pervert from now on was going to be suicidal at best! He would grope them in an instant and there was no way they could protect their enormous assets from him! Good thing they had the world's strongest warrior to protect them.

Her eyes moving to a rather large object, Bulma had an idea.

"Wanna make another batch of serum?" Bulma grinned mischievously at Chichi, her hands now softly massaging her poor molested orbs, her pink flesh slowly returning to its original white color.

"What? Are you saying those things aren't big enough for you?" Chichi gasped in shock. _Bulma really is vain if she wants bigger breasts than those!_

"No…" Bulma turned her friend's frightened face towards the immense white snake lying before them.

Chichi's eyes grew bold as both women stared at the man, his face still beet red.

"Hey?" He asked, not at all knowing what they had in mind. "Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"I'll get the serum if you agree to share him with me." Bulma smirked at her friend, her offer on the table.

"You mean marriage?" Chichi gasped; the idea of sharing a man with another woman was so scandalous…but so tempting…

Standing up, Bulma let the shower head clean the last of the sweat and cum from her body, her milky boobies standing out and proud once more before she turned to leave.

"Deal." Chichi grinned, her eyes following Bulma's pinkened body as she left the room.

"Great! Bulma held up a thumbs up before wrapping herself in a blue bathrobe, her new melons now bulging out of the front.

Just before Bulma left; Chichi turned to her husband. "Goku." She smiled. "How much do you know about science?"

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this little threesome. I somewhat feel like my quality of writing is slipping so if can let me know if this seems at all different from my other works please let me know along with what you thought of the story in a REVIEW!**


End file.
